


Wrapped Around His Finger

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE. I PUT SOMETHING OF OURS UP, GILBERT. ARE YOU HAPPY? To the rest of you reading this, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and this conversation actually happened. We were on the way to one of my play practices and I actually forgot the thirty-two dollars I needed. My real Gilbert wasn't awesome enough to go and get it for me. Or let me turn around. Written with magicormuggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around His Finger

"Roderich, we're already late for your practice, let's go!" The silver haired male huffed as he got into the driver's seat. "So unawesome." Gilbert sighed as he watched his favorite Austrian walk out of the house.

Roderich huffed as he got into the passenger's side, steam puffing around his head. "It's your fault. You were distracting me." He growled as he buckled his seat belt.

"Because I'm awesome!" Gilbert said, starting the car and beginning to drive.

Roderich snorted and looked out the window, pouting. A scilence fell before realization struck him. "Gott Verdammit!" He swore.

"Roderich!" Gilbert yelled in surprise, looking over at the Austrian.

"We need to go back!" Roderich ignored him. "I forgot something!"

"You're already late!" Gilbert exclaimed, continuing to drive without a thought of turning around.

"But I need it! It's important!"

"Nein. You can do it next time." Gilbert said with a 'Kes' at the end.

"Giiiiiiilllll." Roderich whined.

"Roderich, no!"

"Bitte?"

"What did I just say?!"

"Gilbert, please!"

"Nein!" The Prussian said louder. "I'm not turning around. You're already fifteen minutes late!"

"Libe, bitte. I'll let you do whatever you want to me for a week."

Slowing the car down, Gilbert actually thought about it but changed his mind. "Nein."

Roderich decided begging wasn't working so he changed his tactics. He began guilt-tripping him instead. "Fine." He murmured before sniffling a bit. "I get it. You don't love me. That's why you won't do this for me."

"Not true. I love you with all my heart!"

"Then why won't you do this for me?"

"Because. You. Are. Late." Gilbert said slowly, thinking it would sink in.

Roderich pouted. "Whatever. I know the real reason. You just don't love me. Who could blame you?" Roderich's voice turned bitter. "Who wants to be in love with a fat, plain, brown mouse?"

"Shut your mouth, Roderich. You know I love you and you're not fat or plain."

"I am too!" Roderioch flipped up his shirt and pinched his stomach. "I have at least two inches!"

"Big deal. I still love you."

"But you're handsome! I'm nothing without my glasses . . ."

"That's not true. You know I love you. Now, bitte, stop this." Gilbert begged.

"Why?" Roderich snapped. "Does it make you uncomfortable that I'm pointing out all the facts?"

"No. I love you for all your flaws." The Prussian parked the car. "We're here."

Roderich was silent as he smoothly slided out of the car with aristrocratic grace. "Go home, Prußen. I'll have Ludwig drive me home."

"No. I'll wait until you're done." The Prussian hissed back.

"Don't bother." Roderich said curtly. "I won't go with you."

Getting out of the car, Gilbert pulled Roderich close and kissed him hotly. "I love you. What did you forget and where is it? I'll bring it here. You're late, Roderich."

Roderich gaped at him for a moment before stuttering. "Money... Thirty-two dollars. My nightable."

"Gutt." Gilbert got back into the car and began to drive back home.

Roderich chuckled before whistling as he walked into the building, content to know he still had the Prussian wrapped around his finger.


End file.
